memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bajoran earring
Engineering officer? In Star Trek: Insurrection, wasn't there a Bajoran engineering officer with Geordi La Forge wearing his earing? *If you are correct a rule was changed between 2368 and 2375. Jaf 04:24, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf ** Actually 2371 and 2375 based on the fact that Tuvok didn't know. The rule must have been changed after Voyager was lost. Jaf 13:22, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf * Yes there was. He turns his head a certain way and you can see it over the "pool-table" console. - AJHalliwell 04:27, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Considering that Picard had already set a precendent for allowing his Bajoran officers to wear their earrings ( ), this seems like a moot point. -Anon **In real life, uniform and dress code are largely at the descretion of the Captain. I would imagine the situation is the same. Also, please register with MA. There is a link in the top right corner - its free and easy, takes about 4 seconds, and we don't require any info, you don't even need to give us a name or e-mail if you don't want to. Jaz 21:06, 28 January 2006 (UTC) *Can anyone post a screen cap of the Bajoran in question? Breakinguptheguy 16,47 10 February 2006 (GMT) How they're worn I'm curious -- do we know whether these earrings are clip-ons or if the Bajorans pierce their ears? Little Fuzzy Cygnet 04:21, 7 July 2007 (UTC) : I believe we've seen Bajorans taking them off and on at least a couple of times. They appear to be clip-ons. StarSword 17:01, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Most of them seem to be clip ons, although the Pagh Wrath red ones seem to be pierced. In 'Covenant' Kira says to Dukat "You've pierced your ear" and later on Dukat rips the earring off and causes his ear to bleed. Most of the people we see removing earrings are in some sort of military they may wear clip ons as it's safer when fighting.Lt.Lovett (talk) 16:28, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I always thought they were clip-on deliberately, as the pressure on your ear is part of the Bajoran religion, supposed to help your Pagh. I could have sworn I heard them say it, but I don't know where. -- 19:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ro It would appear that Ro Laren also wears her earring on the left ear as well...not sure if the statement about Dukat wearing his on his left ear in opposition of the prophets should be accurate as we have evidence to the contrary. Unless, of course, I'm just nitpicking... --Morder 01:15, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :It's not nitpicking to ensure that our content is accurate :-). :Well, the DS9 relaunch certainly takes the view that the left-ear convention was amongst the Pah-Wraith followers, for the reason given in the article. It even mentions that Ro felt hostility from some Bajorans due to her unrelated choice to wear hers on her left ear. So that's possibly where the article gets this notion from. :As for us, the note might better be written as background, or apocrypha.– Cleanse 05:37, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Not apocrypha, that is for stuff from other licensed works, like novels and games and comics. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:39, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Which is exactly what I was talking about. Unless the DS9 relaunch got unlicensed ;-) :I meant, add either a small speculation bg note, that Dukat's left-ear wearing may be a sign of obeying the Pah-wraiths, or an apocrypha note which stated the convention in apocrypha and allowed readers to draw their own conclusions about Dukat's following of this. Unfortunately however I do not remember which novel(s) it was, so at this point a bg note is probably more appropriate.– Cleanse 05:56, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, didn't see the part where you said "DS9 relaunch". Carry on. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:10, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Removed the following note related to this issue. We don't know why she wore it that way, so we shouldn't speculate unless there is citeable evidence of such an assertion.--31dot 01:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) The fact even the first Bajoran ever seen, Ro Laren, wore her earring on the left ear may suggest it to be due to different traditions within Bajor, because of family, region or a Vedek's suggestion. ( and all further episodes with Michelle Forbes) A couple of observations Michelle Forbes may have chosen to wear the earring on the left as she uses the phone with her right ear, not an issue in Star Trek but on 'Homicide' and other shows she will take off her right earring to answer the phone if that is a habit in real life she might have carried it over. Also on DS9 a few background characters wear their earring on the left. Mostly male background (a engineer with Miles a few times at the start of S5 for one) when the show was made the fashion was for men to wear a stud in the left ear. Although I assume the costume earrings were clip on. Lt.Lovett (talk) 12:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :We would need something citeable to put those claims in the article. 31dot (talk) 21:57, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I can't find anything citeable but early on it seems either ear was fine as there was a mix in the crowed scene in it maybe that the right ear left ear was only made firm when the Cult was introduced. Lt.Lovett (talk) 17:54, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Right of passage & age----------------Link title Is there a certain age that the Bajorans get their earrings? Because it seems as though younger members of the community don’t have them. Is it like a right of passage of some sort?